


no better version of me

by AjaysLullaby



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, mircotane, more stilted than i would like but o well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaysLullaby/pseuds/AjaysLullaby
Summary: a little drabble about mirage and octane and a look into mirage's feeling on arguing with his partner





	no better version of me

**Author's Note:**

> this is super stilted sort of and its sucky but o well have at it

Elliot scowled, face drawn taunt and expression sour. He was annoyed with Octavio, which was rare in and of itself. The reason was completely asinine too, but here they were, arguing like idiots.

He huffed and crossed his arms, glare resting on his partner. Octavio was sitting on his beanbag, eyes staring at his TV instead of on Elliot.

"I don't  _ care _ if you cleaned the kitchen, your assigned duty was the bathroom, Octavio! We all have our part, I don't see what the issue is here?"

He ignored the stares from Makoa and Ajay in the lounge. Sometimes he really hated the open air rooms of the dropship.

"When was the last time YOU cleaned the bathroom, eh, compadre? Not only is it boring but man, those rooms are disgusting."

"You think the lounge is any better, or god forbid, the freakin Overlook. Why didn't you just come talk to me?" He asked, voice going quieter. He didn't like arguing with Octavio, especially over something so stupid.

The other man sighed and finally looked at Elliot, leaning forward.

"I'm sorry Elliot, I should have. I just...I didn't think. I got bored halfway through and moved to the kitchen. You know how it is…"

Elliot's shoulders slumped. Unfortunately- or maybe fortunately - he  _ did _ know what it was like. ADHD was a bitch to deal with, so he could see where the other man was coming from.

"I'm sorry for getting upset. Next time come talk to me and we can rotate you out with someone else who can finish your job and you theirs, okay?"

He walked over and sat next to Octavio, opening his arms in invitation.

His boyfriend, and god did he love saying that, practically leaped into his lap and soaked up the hug like a sponge.

Octavio snuggled in deeper and gave the tiniest coo of contentment, short hair tickling the underside of Elliot's chin.

"Love you Tavi."

"Love you too Eli."


End file.
